Caeles
| style="mso-cell-special:placeholder;border:none;padding:0in0in0in0in" width="5"| |- | colspan="6" style="width:470.0pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="627"| NAME INTERPRETATION: セレス　（'Caeles': Derivative from Latin Term Caelum; means heaven, sky） | style="mso-cell-special:placeholder;border:none;padding:0in0in0in0in" width="5"| |- | colspan="6" style="width:470.0pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="627"| TYPE:' UTAUloid' MODEL: - | style="mso-cell-special:placeholder;border:none;padding:0in0in0in0in" width="5"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:3;height:78.15pt;mso-row-margin-right:4.0pt" | style="width:85.5pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt;height: 78.15pt" width="114"| GENDER | style="width:76.5pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt;height: 78.15pt" width="102"| Male | style="width:58.5pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt;height:78.15pt" width="78"| VOICE RANGE | style="width:85.5pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt;height: 78.15pt" width="114"| Range: B1-E5 | style="width:66.2pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt;height:78.15pt" width="88"| RELATED CHARACTERS | style="width:97.8pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt;height: 78.15pt" width="130"| Galvan Ize (Close Friend) ' 'Christophe (Close Friend) ' 'TATARI (Demonic Rival) ' 'Kazuko Yonagine (Friend/Romantic Interest) | style="mso-cell-special:placeholder;border:none;padding:0in0in0in0in" width="5"| |- | style="width:85.5pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="114"| AGE | style="width:76.5pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="102"| 176 (actual) 28 (appearance) | style="width:58.5pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="78"| GENRE | style="width:85.5pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="114"| Ballad, Jazz, Folk, Swing | style="width:66.2pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="88"| HOMEPAGE | style="width:97.8pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="130"| UTAU Info | style="mso-cell-special:placeholder;border:none;border-bottom:outset1.0pt" width="5"| |- | style="width:85.5pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="114"| WEIGHT | style="width:76.5pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="102"| 180lbs / 82 kg | style="width:58.5pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="78"| ITEM | style="width:85.5pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="114"| Gun-Cylinder Pipe | style="width:66.2pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="88"| CREATOR | style="width:97.8pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="130"| Steel | style="width:4.0pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="5"| |- | style="width:85.5pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="114"| HEIGHT | style="width:76.5pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="102"| 5'11" / 180 cm | style="width:58.5pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="78"| VOICE SOURCE | style="width:85.5pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="114"| Steel | style="width:66.2pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="88"| IMAGES | style="width:97.8pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="130"| CONCEPT ART FULL REFERENCE | style="width:4.0pt;border:none;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="5"| |- | style="width:85.5pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="114"| BIRTHDAY | style="width:76.5pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="102"| August 10, 1836 | style="width:58.5pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="78"| LIKES | style="width:85.5pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="114"| Women, Drinking, Smoking, Galvan | style="width:66.2pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="88"| MEDIA LIST | style="width:97.8pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="130"| YOUTUBE | style="width:4.0pt;border:none;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="5"| |- | style="width:85.5pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="114"| RELEASE DATE | style="width:76.5pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="102"| July 30th, 2012 | style="width:58.5pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="78"| DISLIKES | style="width:85.5pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="114"| Women, God, Satan ' | style="width:66.2pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="88"| DEBUT SONG | style="width:97.8pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="130"| Tengoku e Ikou | style="width:4.0pt;border:none;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="5"| |- | colspan="6" style="width:470.0pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="627"| PERSONALITY: Laid back, rather apathetic. His outlook on life is a sort of an experienced, cynical sense of realist, being down-to-earth in nature. He is sly, highly manipulative and sharp in social or combative situations. | style="width:4.0pt;border:none;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt" width="5"| |} Supplemental Information' Info: '''Caeles is a powerful (fallen angel) demon masquerading as a human. Very few people know about his true identity. As with such, he has small quirks, such as having more canine teeth than the average person, or little subtle magic tricks that could give his identity away. (ie. Lighting his pipe without pulling out matches or lighter) His tufts of hair appear to vaguely resemble curved horns. '''Attire: '''Military-styled, double-breasted quadruple-belted beige/black overcoat, slightly torn. Bandages around forearms/chest (not shown), red scarf, black pants w/ belt, boots. '''Eye color: '''Silver '''Hair Color: '''Ash Brown '''Nationality/Race: '''Irish/Scottish / Demon '''Favorite Phrase: "So, what's left to care about?" Voice Configuration' Meant to sing in Japanese. Future plans for voice bank updates are presently unknown. CV Voicebank Encoded in Hiragana and Romaji. (Currently Revising) [Caeles v1.25 ] Encoded in Hiragana and Romaji. (7 Mora VCV Voicebank / Updated on June 1st 2013 ) This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Baritone Voicebanks Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Male voicers Category:Voicebanks from China Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Bass Voicebanks